Queer As Parenting
by otkcp
Summary: The Queer as Characters all embark on the world of parenting, in different ways, different kids and parenting styles. Will they all survive?   Warnings: Swearing, slash, sexual content and spanking of minors. R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Queer as Characters all embark on the world of parenting, in different ways, different kids and parenting styles. Will they all survive?

Warnings: Swearing, slash, sexual content and spanking of minors.

**Chapter One: A Little Domestic**

"No, leave me alone" he heard someone whine "come on, you need to turn the TV off and come eat your breakfast so I can get going" another voice tried to reason "no!" the first voice insisted, Brian heard the second voice sigh and mutter something he couldn't quite make out.

Brian rolled over and opened his eyes when he sensed his partner standing by the bed, the younger man sighed exasperatedly and said to his lover "I give up, he doesn't want to listen to me, maybe he'll listen to you" he spoke the last part pointedly, Brian groaned, the last thing he wanted to do was to get out of bed and have to deal with his obviously grumpy son.

"Please Brian, I'm tired and running late, if I don't leave soon I'll miss my flight" the blond said trying to coax his partner out of bed so he could leave, he had a flight to Los Angeles in a few hours and he really didn't want to miss it. Justin knew that Brian wasn't exactly looking forward to spending a week looking after Gus on his own, but that was just what he was going to have to do, the eight year old was living with them for a month and a half while his Mothers got things sorted out in Canada for the move back to Pittsburgh, they had moved there when Gus was a preschooler, but had recently decided to move back, giving the nine year old and his little sister more time with their respective Fathers.

Grudgingly Brian got himself out of bed, pulled a pair of jeans on and made his way into the living area of the house he and Justin had bought the year before, Justin had insisted that they needed more room so that Gus could have a room and space for any future children something that Brian had been set against, but Justin had eventually won him over, this was in fact the very reason the younger man was heading to California, that was where the surrogate who was carrying their babies lived and the twins were due any day now.

Not wanting Gus to miss any school, they had decided that Justin would go alone while Brian stayed behind to work and look after his son. Gus was lying on the couch, his feet kicking as he watched the TV an activity he was absolutely fond of, Brian walked up behind the couch he lent down and swatted his son's bottom once to get his attention **smack, **"Hey Sonny boy, didn't I just hear Sunshine tell you to turn that off?" he asked, indicating the television.

Gus frowned at his Dad not liking that he was going to back Justin's decision that his TV time should be limited and meals should not be had in front of it but at the dining table or kitchen bar. "But I'm watching it" he said, the whine evident in his voice, Brian tried to ignore the annoying whine and replied "Aha well now it's time to stop and eat, we've got to drive Justin to the airport".

The kid grumbled some more but decided after seeing the annoyed look on his Dad's face to turn it off and go and eat his breakfast like he'd been asked many times this morning. "Good choice" Brian said, following his son into the kitchen to have his own breakfast before taking Justin to catch his flight.

**A/N: Not the longest chapter I know, but what do you think so far? Review Please, I'm feeling sick right now and reviews will really cheer me up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Big Sister JR**

The baby's cries rung through the house, causing Michael Novotny to cringe, he'd only just managed to get the little baby boy, Jonah, to sleep he'd been crying all night and both his Daddy and his Papa were very tired. Mikey stood to go back into the nursery and try and get the baby back to sleep, by the time he reached the room, his five year old daughter Jenny Rebecca or JR as she was often called was standing by the crib her hands through the bars rubbing the baby's belly and singing.

"Rock-a-bye baby in the tree tops, when the wind blows the cradle will rock" as her childish voice echoed around the small blue room, Jonah calmed and drifted back off to sleep, much the amazement and relief of the tired parent.

Once the baby was asleep JR turned and saw her Daddy watching, she smiled at him but didn't say anything, not wanting to wake her baby brother. JR had not been that happy about a new baby at first, but she found that being the big sister was fun; she had two big brothers already, Hunter who was much older than her at twenty-two and Gus who was nine. She worshiped her big brothers and was now really enjoying her little brother.

Once out of the room she smiled at Mikey "Hi Daddy, did you see I got Jonah to sleep again" she spoke, her voice was filled with pride and he couldn't help but smile, bend down and pull the precious little girl into his arms "yes you did, thank you sweetie" he said planting a kiss onto her forehead.

At this moment his husband Ben came through the front door, just getting back from work "Papa Ben" the little girl said, getting down from her Daddy's arms she ran and throw herself into her Papa's waiting embrace.

"Papa Ben, guess what?" she said excitedly "What?" the professor asked the little girl " Baby Jonah was crying and I gots him to go to sleep" the sweetie said enthusiastically, Ben smiled and praised her "that's great Honey, helping Daddy with the baby like a big girl, I'm sure your Mommy and Momma will love to hear all about it when they call tonight".

Jenny Rebecca smiled at that, she couldn't wait to tell Mommy and Momma, she missed them lots and lots, even though she was having heaps of fun with Daddy and Papa, she would be very happy when her Mothers got back to Pittsburgh then she'd be able to see all her parents lots and none of them would have to miss out.

"Okay Princess why don't you go play with your toys while Daddy and Papa get some dinner ready" Ben suggested putting the girl down "Okay Papa" she replied before running to her room to play with her baby dolls, she loved playing house at the moment, even if she when she played by herself.

Ben pulled his husband into a much welcomed kiss "how were the kids today?" he asked, Michael sighed a bit " JR was good most of the day, she was cranky at lunch and didn't really want to eat, and Jonah, well he's been crying pretty much all day" Ben could tell that Mikey was tired and probably really looking forward to going to work tomorrow for a break from the kids, while their eldest son, Hunter, watched the kids, Ben had taken a couple of weeks off when Jonah had first come home, but now he was back at work and not there to help Mikey with the stress during the it made him feel guilty knowing that he was at work while his husband was at home pulling his hair out, hair that Ben preferred on his head.

"Alright then, why don't you go upstairs and lay down for a bit, while I cook dinner" he suggested, Michael accepted gratefully and left to go and rest, Ben headed into the kitchen and got dinner started, chicken and vegetables, he hoped that JR wouldn't cause too much of a fuss at dinner tonight he knew Mikey was not in the mood to deal with the little girl's tantrums over food tonight.

She was a mostly well behaved child who did like to help out but she was a very fussy eater, meal times were always a battle with little miss Jenny Rebecca and it was starting to wear her very tired fathers thin and neither wanted to deal with it after sleepless nights filled with crying and poop.

Tomorrow was Friday, maybe just maybe they could rope Hunter into watching the kids over night so he and Mikey could go to a hotel and get some much needed sleep and if Hunter couldn't or didn't want to do it, Ben was sure that Grandma Debbie wouldn't mind filling in and doing this for them, she did after all love watching her grandbabies.

Ben continued to ponder his options as he finished cooking dinner, he looked at his watch Jonah would be awake again soon, he set about making up a bottle of formula, with what seemed like perfect timing, he put the dinner onto the table, picked up the bottle and headed to get the baby calling out to the others "Okay, dinner's ready"

**A/N: So what do you think of Ben and Mikey's little family? Review please!**


End file.
